


The Imp, the Spirit and the FTP Server.

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Writing, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Raven stumbles across and extraordinary collection of stories and the author.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	The Imp, the Spirit and the FTP Server.

Reading was always one of Raven’s passions. In fact, for much of her life reading was one of the only things she was ever allowed to do other than meditate. When she came to earth one of the blessings she cherished were the huge libraries. The easy access to knowledge and stories. She often thought that when she read she added to herself, new ideas and tastes of emotions she could not risk trying to feel for herself.

The passion for the written word was the reason why she was sitting in front of Beast Boys unattended laptop. Raven never had much use for the internet. It was all ‘misspelled noise’ She told Starfire once when she found the 'Wonderful book of facing’ and started begging her to join. Yet the blocks of neat text on the screen caught her eye. But this was Beast Boy this was most likely a video game guide or some other waste of perfectly good words. 

When she started reading, Raven couldn’t be more surprised. She couldn’t look away, the words just pulled her in so easily. The browser was opened to a writing site and a large collection by an author called GML. Several dozen short but captivating stories. Before she knew it, she finished the first story and was onto the next one, then the next. Each one pulled at her in a different way.

One was a sad and morose tale of a lost friend, what the main character should have said to save her. Another about exploring an alien world with an older brother. Raven read one that nearly brought her to tears, and the next one made her feel as bright as morning. They were like eating peanuts, she had read six stories before she heard Beast Boy bellow “Hey Dudes! Anyone see my PC?!” 

She had no idea what she was thinking, but by the time Beast Boy had come into the common room. His laptop was closed, Raven was sitting in a lotus position chanting, and a link to the site was in her e-mail. 

“There you are Lappy!” Beast Boy exclaimed scooped up the device.

“You named your laptop?” Raven asked one eye opened? 

“This is not just a laptop! Its Lappy! connector to Social Networks and lord of Farmville!” He declared proudly holding the computer up as it held ultimate power.

“Please take your porn gateway and leave me alone” Raven closed her eyes and resumed her chanting.

“Raven?”

“What?” 

“You can get porn on the Internet? Please tell me more?” He asked with fake enthusiasm and his eyebrows dancing for emphasis.

“You know what you can also get on the internet? Obituaries.” a sharpness lining her voice.

“Well I am leaving, you are a bad influence on my computer. Come along Lappy.” Best Boy turned away petting the laptop like it was a loyal puppy.

It was nearly 1:00 am and Raven found herself using one of the ops room computers. The hardest part was remembering her email password. She dived right back into the collection of GML and soon she was lost in the words. The stories were just short enough to keep her wanting more and the characters seemed so familiar. They must have been borrowed from other stories she had read, or modeled after historic figures but for some reason she couldn’t place them, even though everything they did or said fell into place in her mind like puzzle pieces. 

There were several stories about a forest Imp trying to impress a beautiful moon Spirit. The Imp was full of life and humor. Willing to go out of his way doing to most ridiculous things just trying to make the Spirit smile. The Spirit was described as elegant and ethereal, yet so cold would reject the Imp every time. It was heartbreaking to see the Imp get rejected again and again but he loved her, he would keep coming back for more.

It was 3 am before she was finished with all the stories. Ravens eyes burned from staring at the screen. She made her way to the couch to lay down and let the words of GML play in her mind. Sleep claimed her.

The next morning, she woke up to the clicking of the keyboard Beast Boy was sitting at the terminal she was using the night before. She did remember to log out, didn’t she? 

He swiveled in the chair to face her their eyes met and he wore a smile that chilled her. "You know you favorited all of them, but the one about the finding the magic dog. What was wrong with that one?“

She was on her feet instantly and rage was front and center. Beast Boy was very close to a long vacation someplace very hot. At least he was till "I am glad you like my work” fell from his lips.

She froze. His work. HIS WORK. 

“Your work?” the words came out weekly with almost a squeaking sound she was not aware she could make.

“G. M. L. Garfield. Mark. Logan.” He said slowly spinning in the chair. “You really didn’t think I would sign anything on the internet 'Beast Boy’? Robin would love that!” 

Her mind ran back to what she read the night before. The stories started to line up to missions and battles they all fought. She started recognizing the others from the stories, and she recognized herself.

A moment ago, she was ready to destroy him for violating her privacy, only to find out that in a very weird way that she violated Beast Boys. The stories might have been on the internet for the world to see but no one knew that the characters were real.

A chunk of ice started forming in the base of her throat and starting to spread into her chest. She thought that some of the things that the Moon spirit had done and said were so callous, so hurtful. It put new light on the things that she had said to him over the years.

“You really wrote all of that?” she asked not knowing what else to say but needed to fill silence. 

“We all got stuff to deal with.” He leaned back in the chair and started examining the ceiling. “You meditate, I do this.” With a swing of his legs he stood up to face her. “I tried a journal, Rita said it would help, but it was easier to turn my life into a story. Then I thought why not share it. ” 

“Those are all our missions”

“The more interesting ones, with a little artistic license”

"Do you really see me like that?” 

“Like what?” he asked quietly, carefully, knowing exactly what she meant but not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. He knew what he wrote, it wasn’t meant to hurt her, but she had hurt him many times. 

“Am I really that cold?”

“Rae, I see the Moon Spirit as beautiful, lonely, isolated and unique, and that’s why the Imp loves her. I see you as someone I don’t get, but I can’t let you go. You keep bouncing around my head. ”

“Her image stayed with him, in dreams, in passing glances and would wonder into his mind if it was left idle” She said quoting one of the last stories she read.

“It took me 2 hours to come up with that line. Spent most of it banging my head against a wall.” He looked away putting his hands in his pockets. 

“Is the Moon spirit ever going to give the Imp a Chance?”

“You tell me, but the Imp isn’t going to give up. That boy is a glutton for punishment.” The words broke his mouth into a smile. 

“Does the Imp want to go for a walk?”

“I would love too, let me go get Lappy”

* * *

First thing I have written in so long. Actually I wrote most of this last year but never was able to get past the rough spots till now. I have been in a funk lately but writing is not going to get any easier if I don’t do it. I have so many drafts and half finished things. New ideas come but sometimes the scariest thing in the world is a blank screen. So this one went a little meta, but who doesn’t love the idea that Beast Boy might also write fan-fiction? 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/168080227874/the-imp-the-spirit-and-the-ftp-server Dec 1st, 2017  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
